PRIVATE
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Eommaku, hanya ingin melihatku tampil sempurna dihadapan teman-temannya. Ia menuntutku untuk dapat menguasai semua hal, supaya aku sama sempurnanya seperti anak teman-temannya itu. Eomma hanya mementingkan keinginannya saja. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku./ "Saem. Bi, bisakah kau menghentikan ini!"/ HaeHyuk / Yaoi / Fanfiction


PRIVATE

Reposting.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Trak!

"Maksud eommanim apa? Guru private lagi untuk ku?" Gurat kekesalan terpancar jelas dari raut seorang namja pirang yang baru saja meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat diatas meja, ia menatap tajam sesosok wanita setengah baya cantik yang terduduk manis dihadapanya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ekspresi kesal anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu, sedikit menyesap rasa pahit dari secangkir kopi yang ia minum.

"Eommanim sudah katakan brapa kali padamu? Bersikaplah tenang dan sempurna, ditempat umum seperti ini Eunhyuk-ah." Ucap wanita itu tegas, ia meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja dan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Eunhyukㅡ nama dari namja pirang itu hanya mendengus kesal menanggapi tingkah ibunya yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Ia kembali mengontrol raut wajahnya yang tak senang dengan usul ibunya itu, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat tenang dan elegan.

"Baiklah, lalu apa lagi yang harus ku plajari? Apa yang harus aku kuasai? Bisnis? Akademi? Singing? Dance? Apa lagi?!" Eunhyuk berujar sengit terhadap ibunya yang saat ini malah tertawa mendengar perkataan sang anak. Sejak kecil ia selalu dituntut untuk dapat bisa menguasai segala hal, baik bidang akademi maupun hal-hal yang mampu membuat ibunya mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi terhadap teman-teman sang ibu yang biasanya senang memamerkan kehebatan anak-anaknya.

"Biola.." Bibir merah muda itu berujar senang, ia kembali menyesap rasa pahit dari kopi hitam yang dipesannya bersama dengan sang anak kesayangannya.

Eunhyuk menyernyitkan keningnya.

"Piano, gitar dan juga..."

"Mwoya?!"

.

.

"Dia pikir aku ini apa?! Aish, michigetda!" Eunhyuk yang baru saja tiba dari cafe ibunya, segera merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diatas ranjang besar yang berada dikamar mewahnya. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya diatas ranjangnya yang empuk, melepaskan rasa kesalnya yang selalu ia tahan dihadapan sang ibu.

"Biola, piano, gitar, dia tahu kalau aku agak lamban dalam memahami alat musik seperti itu! Tapi kenapa ia ingin sekali aku menguasainya?! Jinjja, aku lelah!" Geramnya entah pada siapa, kamarnya yang kedap suara memudahkannya untuk berteriak sesuka hatinya tanpa ada yang mampu mendengarkannya berkeluh kesah.

Eunhyuk sejenak terdiam, menerawang jauh memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Ia meraih ponsel mahal miliknya yang baru saja diberikan ibunya, menekan menu 'kontak' dan kemudian memandang ponselnya.

Tidak ada nama lain dikontak itu kecuali nama ibunya dan juga pengawal pribadinya. Tak ada siapapun, tak ada teman, tak ada yang bisa diajak untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Ia melemparkan ponselnya jengah, menutup matanya dengan lengannya dan berusaha untuk tertidur.

"Menyedihkan."

.

.

Surainya yang hitam legam, wajah rupawan dan juga penampilan yang menawan, membuat siapa saja mampu berlama-lama untuk memandangi sosok pria berusia 32tahun yang baru saja menyelesaikan aksinya dipanggung. Senyum tipisnya tak lepas dari wajahnya tatkala para ibu-ibu bangsawan memujanya, beberapa gadis muda tak mau kalah dari ibu-ibu mereka untuk sekedar berjabat tangan dengan maestro muda yang hebat itu.

"Anda begitu mengagumkan!"

"Datanglah kerumah untuk sekedar minum teh, Donghae-ssi! Anggap saja itu tanda saya mengagumi anda."

"Aigo, eomma genit sekali. Donghae-ssi sebaiknya minum teh denganku saja ya?"

DonghaeㅡNama dari pria itu, hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan-ucapan aneh dari para wanita dihadapannya. Ia berniat menghindari mereka dengan cara pergi melewati mereka dan segera menuju ruang ganti khusus untuk dirinya.

"Maaf, permisi, terima kasih atas kehadirannya.. Permisi.." Ucapnya disela-sela langkahnya yang terhambat. Langkahnya sedikit tertolong, saat beberapa pria besar berjas hitam menghalangi para wanita itu dan memberikannya jalan. Siapapun mereka, ia bersyukur karena kehadiran mereka yang menolongnya.

Ia segera memasuki ruang gantinya dengan cepat, namun ia semakin terkejut saat beberapa pria berjas hitamㅡ sama seperti pria-pria tadi yang menolongnya, berada didalam ruangannya dan matanya menemukan seorang wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik, tengah terduduk santai dikursi dekat meja riasnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Ia mengamati wanita setengah baya itu, dan sepertinya dia ada perlu dengannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, ia beranjak dari tampat duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Donghae yang masih terdiam didepan pintu ruang ganti.

"Ikutlah dengan saya, Donghae-ssi." Ujar wanita yang terlihat cantik itu, meskipun usianya sudah tidak semuda dulu.

"Apa maksud nyonya? Tolong anda jelaskan secara detail." Sahut Donghae. Wanita itu menjentikkan jemarinya, hingga beberapa pengawalnya berdiri tepat di samping Donghae.

"Akan ku jelaskan setelah kita tiba dirumahku nanti."

.

.

Lagi-lagi ibunya mengusik tidurnya yang sudah ia buat seelegan mungkin, dengan seenaknya sang ibu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menepuk lengannya hingga ia terbangun. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, bersama ibunya, dan juga seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal berada di rumahnya.

"Dia anakku, Eunhyuk namanya. Dan Eunhyuk-ah, kenalkan dia Lee Donghae." Ujar ibunya yang duduk diantara kedua pria berbeda usia itu. Eunhyuk hanya diam, bersikap seperti yang selalu ibunya ajarkan padanyaㅡtenang dan elegan.

Namun tidak dengan Donghae, wanita itu masih berhutang penjelasan padanya. Mengapa, dan kenapa ia bisa berada disini?!

"Maaf, tapi..."

"Dengarkan saya Donghae-ssi, saya akan membayar berapapun jumlahnya kepada anda... Saya berharap anda mau menjadi guru private musik untuk anak saya ini. Dia harus bisa menguasai alat musik yang sudah anda kuasai, bukankah anda terkenal karena bakat anda yang luar biasa itu?" Ucapan sang ibu sontak membuat Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sosok ibunya yang berada disampingnya. Ingin rasanya ia berdecak, namun tata krama mengingatkannya untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Eommanim serius? Eommanim memaksanya kemari?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak suka dengan kebiasaan buruk ibunya itu. Ibunya mendelik, tak terima dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang bisa membuatnya malu dihadapan pria tampan itu.

Donghae tercengang mendengar ucapan wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu dari bocah pirang itu, jadi ini alasan mengapa ia terkesan seperti diculik di tempat pertunjukan tadi, hingga ia duduk disini dan mendengarkan wanita itu supaya ia menjadi guru private dari anaknya itu?

"Yang benar saja?!" Ucapnya tanpa sadar. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya menoleh menatap Donghae. Ingin rasanya mengucapkan kata maaf, namun bibirnya terasa kelu. Ibunya tak pernah mengajarinya menundukan kepala dan mengucapkan kata penyesalan kepada orang lain.

Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya tatkala pria dihadapannya membalas pandangannya tadi. Ia berniat pergi dari ruang tamu, namun langkahnya sudah dijegat terlebih dahulu oleh pengawalnya.

"Bagaimana Donghae-ssi? Anda mahir dalam hal ini kan? Buatlah anak saya lebih hebat dari anda, saya janji akan memberikan semua fasilitas mewah pada anda." Ibu Eunhyuk kembali bersua, ia berusaha meyakinkan Donghae agar mau menjadi guru private Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miring, 'dasar orang kaya' gumamnya dalam hati.

Yah, boleh juga... Tidak ada salahnya juga, membagikan bakat luar biasanya kepada orang lain tak ada salahnya jugakan? Setidaknya dia tidak perlu harus dirumah terlalu lama.

"Anda tidak perlu demikian nyonya, saya masih bisa membeli barang mewah tanpa perlu uang berlebih dari anda.. Lagipula jika ia mau, saya bersedia mengajarinya.." Sahut Donghae santai, kali ini ia mulai menikmati hal unik yang baru pertama ia alami.

Eunhyuk kembali menoleh, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan terkejut. Hah? Semudah itukah dia menuruti keinginan eommanim? Pikirnya tak percaya.

"Tapi saya tidak menjamin bahwa anak anda akan kuat menerima didikan saya, nyonya.." Donghae menopang dagu seraya tersenyum remeh, menatap Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya tak ada minat sama sekali di bidang musik. Anak baik yang penurut, menurut Donghae.

Entah mengapa ia merasa geram mendapatkan tatapan itu dari pria 32 tahun yang tengah menatapnya.

Tatapan itu, memang selalu ia dapatkan dari guru private terdahulunya yang meremehkannya. Ia menggeram meski tak ia tunjukan, ia akan buktikan... Dia bisa melakukan apa yang akan ia pelajari nanti... Lihat saja!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Lee Eunhyuk! Ingat kata-kata eommanin ini padamu! Setelah pulang dari sekolah, kau harus segera pulang! Kelas private mu akan dimulai hari ini, arraseo?" Suara itu hanya bagaikan angin lalu bagi seorang Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir dihalaman depan rumahnya. Diiringi sang ibu yang sejak tadi mengoceh disampingnya.

"Aku pergi." Ucapnya tanpa menatap sedikit pun kearah ibunya, ia hanya memasuki jok mobil bagian belakang dan segera menutupnya dengan sedikit keras. Menyisakan sang ibu yang saat ini tengah bertolak pinggang di samping mobilnya, oh pagi yang sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan menurut Eunhyuk.

Mobil mewah itu segera melaju melewati halaman rumahnya yang seluas 2 hektar tersebut guna untuk melalui pintu gerbang utama, menuju jalan raya yang akan membawanya ke Senior High School dimana ia sedang menuntut ilmu saat ini. Sekolah biasa yang ia pilih sendiri untuk pendidikannya, dengan syarat dia akan menyanggupi setiap keinginan ibunya yang aneh-aneh itu. Padahal ibunya tahu sekali, bahwa dia bukanlah anak yang pintar, bukan anak perfect seperti yang ibunya harapkan, dengan menuntutnya agar selalu mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi, membuatnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan disekolah. Bahkan para pengawalnya yang ia harapkan tidak akan mencampuri urusannya disekolah, membuat Eunhyuk harus memasang topeng setebal mungkin karena mereka bahkan selalu menjaganya saat jam pelajaran berlangsung sekalipun.

Ia selalu berusaha agar terlihat sempurna, meskipun sebenarnya otaknya tak mampu bekerja terlalu keras tapi ia selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik. Memang ada bagusnya sifat acuh yang ibunya didik untuknya, sehingga kelihatannya saja dia bisa mengatasi semuanya. Tapi dia hanya butuh satu orang saja yang mau mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahnya, namun ibunya tak memberikan peluang untuk mencari teman. Ibunya selalu bilang 'Manusia tidak perlu orang lain untuk hidup, setiap manusia mempunyai naluri dan insting untuk menjatuhkan manusia lainnya. Jadi kau, tanpa mereka pun.. Kau bahkan masih tetap bisa hidup, manusia hanya suka memanfaatkan manusia lainnya untuk dapat menjatuhkannya hingga hancur. Ingat itu Eunhyuk!' Ucapan ibunya ketika ia masih kecil.

Eunhyuk hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya setiap kali mengingat perlakuan ibunya. Ibunya memang satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya saat ini, abojinya sudah lama pisah dari ibunya dan selama 10tahun ini ia hidup dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Ibunya punya pengalaman buruk tentang 'teman hidup'nya, maka dari itu ia memaklumi setiap perlakuan ibunya terhadap dirinya. Meskipun ia tak suka, meskipun ia tak sanggup, ia rela menjadi orang tersempurna seperti yang di harapkan ibunya. Tak apa brapa banyak kelas private yang akan ia lakukan, asalkan bisa memiliki otak pintar dan melewati batas kewajaran yang pernah ada. Tak apa, ia harus sanggup.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Ujar supir pribadi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terdiam, mengamati beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah dari balik jendela mobil mewahnya. Pandangan tajam namun sendu itu tak seorangpun dapat mengenalinya, tak seorangpun... Bahkan ibunya sendiripun tak pernah mau tahu akan hal itu.

Ia segera keluar dari mobil mewahnya, berjalan cepat tanpa menghiraukan tatapan murid-murid yang ia lewati. Dua pengawal yang berada dibelakangnya bahkan tak ia pedulikan sama sekali, Eunhyuk hanya ingin ia segera sampai dikelasnya. Namun ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang siswa yang dengan seenaknya berlari tanpa memandang orang yang berjalan didepannya, membuat tubuh Eunhyuk terhuyung kebelakang dan ponsel dari siswa itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu segera meraih ponsel milik siswa itu, dengan senyum segan ia berniat memberikannya pada siswa itu. Akan tetapi karena melihat kedua pengawal Eunhyuk yang memiliki badan yang sangat besar, membuat siswa itu ketakutan dan segera mengambil ponselnya tanpa memandang wajah Eunhyuk sama sekali.

Sontak senyum itu hilang begitu saja dari wajah manis Eunhyuk, pandangan kesal itu terpancar begitu saja dari mata Eunhyuk terhadap siswa tersebut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang baru saja menggenggam ponsel siswa itu, segera ia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Mengabaikan pegawainya yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya.

'Sial'

.

.

"Guru private?"

"Hm, wae?"

"Tidak ada."

Donghae menoleh pelan kearah seorang wanita yang berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang begitu menyebalkan, menurut wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya tertawa. Ia berjalan pelan, memutari grand piano berwarna hitam yang berada ditengah aula besar milik Donghae, hingga langkahnya berhenti tepat di jendela besar yang tengah terbuka lebar, menyebabkan semilir angin memasuki ruangan itu dengan sejuknya.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja... Tidak biasanya kau mau mengajari orang lain." Kata wanita itu seraya merapihkan surainya yang mulai berantakan akibat angin yang memasuki ruangan besar khusus untuk piano besar itu. Donghae berdecak, jemarinya kembali menyusun not-not balok hingga membingkai sebuah alunan nada yang akan bisa didengar ketika ia bermain piano nanti.

"Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa hambar yang telah tercipta ditempat ini.." Ucapan Donghae membuat wanita itu menoleh untuk menatap pria tampan yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan dunianya. Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan pria tampan itu.

Wanita itu segera melangkah menuju tempat dimana pria tampan itu duduk. Ia meraih buku musik itu dari tangan Donghae, dan meletakannya di atas piano besar yang bisa menjadi meja disaat seperti sekarang ini. Ia mendudukkan tubuhkan diatas pangkuan Donghae, dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pria itu.

"Dulu kau yang mengatakan kata-kata indah itu, dulu kau juga yang memberikan cincin perak ini, dulu kau juga yang..."

"Hei, tapi itu dulu kan? Jangan ungkit lagi hal seperti itu.." Donghae berujar acuh, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok wanita yang berada dipangkuannya saat ini.

"7tahun Donghae, tidakkah kau ingat akan hal itu?" Bisik wanita itu, setelahnya ia segera meraup bibir tipis pria itu. Berusaha mencuri kenikmatan dari rasa bibir itu.

"Katakan, salah apa aku padamu?" Bisik wanita itu, bibir merahnya bergerak pelan didepan bibir Donghae. Berusaha agar Donghae mau menyentuhnya lagi.

Donghae hanya diam, tak merasakan apapun yang mampu membuatnya kembali bergelora. Donghae segera mendorong bahu sempit wanita itu, agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Lupakan saja Song Yi." Donghae berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu, namun wanita itu kembali menariknya.

"Apa karena aku tidak bisa memberikanmu anak, maka..."

"Bukan, bukan karena itu.. "

"Karena itu kan?! Katakan sejujurnya Lee Donghae!" Jeritan kekecewaan itu begitu memekakan telinga Donghae. Wanita ini mulai memaksanya rupanya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau istirahat.. Aku akan menemanimu tidur sebelum aku memulai kelas private terhadap bocah pirang itu.. " Donghae segera meraih tangan pucat wanita itu. Menggendong tubuh itu dan membawanya menuju kamar milik mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku." Bisik wanita itu sebelum menyerang kembali bibir pria tampan itu. Dan kali ini pria tampan itu harus membalas lumatan hambar dari wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

Meninggalkan tirai sutra yang dihembuskan oleh semilir angin, menyisakan kekosongan diruangan besar itu.

.

.

Mata lentik nan indah itu perlahan terbuka, angin sore yang memasuki kamarnya begitu menggelitik matanya untuk terus terpejam saja. Namun ia tak merasakan hembusan angin lagi di kamarnya yang besar, membuatnya sedikit terusik ketika seseorang menutup jendela itu tanpa seijin darinya.

Ia menerjapkan matanya dengan posisi yang masih tertelungkup diatas ranjang besar nan empuk miliknya, tubuhnya yang ia baringkan dengan kepala ranjang yang berada disampingnya dan juga kepalanya yang langsung menghadap jendela, memudahkannya untuk dapat melihat siapa pelaku yang seenaknya menutup jendela kamarnya itu. Di dekat pintu kamarnya, yah.. Ia tak salah lihat.. Seorang pria berkisar usia 32tahun itu, sedang berdiri disana dalam keadaan diam memandanginya.

Eunhyuk perlahan beranjak dari tempat pembaringannya, duduk diam seraya menatap pria yang saat ini memamerkan senyum menyebalkan kearahnya.

"Good afternoon sir.."

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk hanya diam mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang telah seenaknya memasuki kamarnya, ia sedikit terkejut memang tapi mengingat pasti ibunyalah yang mengijinkan pria 32tahun itu untuk masuk kekamarnya.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu, mengusak surai pirangnya dan segera turun dari ranjangnya yang telah berantakan.

"Tak kusangka bahkan saat kau tertidurpun, raut wajahmu begitu lembut dan tenang." Pria itu bersua. Membuat Eunhyuk yang tengah membuka kembali jendela kamarnya, menoleh menatap pria yang akan menjadi guru privatenya itu.

"Anda bicara apa?" Eunhyuk menyernyitkan keningnya tak senang terhadap ucapan pria yang bernama Donghae itu.

Donghae tertawa pelan, ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Menghampiri sebuah sofa berwarna putih dekat dengan ranjang milik Eunhyuk, dan mendudukinya.

"Satu hal yang ingin ku dengar dari seorang tuan muda sepertimu, apa kau senang dengan ini? Katakan padaku Eunhyuk-ssi." Donghae terduduk seraya menyilangkan kakinya, tatapan mata menyebalkan itu dapat membuat siapa saja ingin sekali meninjunya hingga tak terlihat lagi bentuk wajahnya. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak suka dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Cukup ajari saja aku dengan keahlianmu, kau maestro terkenal itu kan? Seharusnya kau merasa tersanjung karena telah di pekerjakan oleh ibuku." Eunhyuk segera berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang saat ini kembali terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

"Ayolah, ibumu bukan satu-satunya orang terkaya didunia inikan? Aku merasa kagum padamu, kau... Penurut sekali ya?" Donghae tersenyum miring ketika ia menangkap manik geram sosok yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Menunggu reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukan pada pria muda itu terhadap dirinya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang untuk meredam rasa kesalnya, jika seperti ini terus ia bisa saja lepas kendali.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai ini, mengapa kau menerima tawaran eommanim?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak kalah sengit, ia mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Donghae yang sedang menatapnya penuh keremehan.

"Untuk orang yang tak punya minat sama sekali di dunia musik seperti ini, mengapa kau menuruti perkataan ibumu?" Sahut Donghae santai. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin geram, kenapa ia harus menghadapi orang seperti ini? Kenapa pria didepannya yang tak ia kenal begitu menginginkannya terlihat buruk? Sekali lagi, ia harus kecewa akibat sikap ibunya yang selalu seenaknya.

Tapi Eunhyuk benci dengan tatapan dari pria itu, tatapan mengejek yang begitu kentara untuk menghina dirinya. Ia tak mau pria itu meremehkannya, ia akan buktikan bahwa ia mampu mempelajari semua peralatan musik yang selama ini belum pernah ia sentuh.

Eunhyuk tertawa tak minat, ia mengusak surai pirangnya yang selalu terlihat lembut itu. Membuat Donghae hanya bisa menatap Eunhyuk dalam diam, menunggu jawaban menarik yang akan keluar dari bibir menawan itu.

"Jangan seperti itu tuan, sekali lagi ku katakan pada anda.. Cukup ajari saja aku dengan segala keahlianmu, tak ada sama sekali urusan ku yang perlu anda campuri di tempat ini. Sekeras apapun kau akan mengajariku, aku akan menjalaninya seperti yang eommanim harapkan padaku." Eunhyuk berujar tajam kepada pria yang saat ini sedang tertawa, seakan-akan sedang melecehkan perkataan pria muda dihadapannya itu.

Donghae segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, meraih sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia biarkan tergeletak di samping pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Lalu mendekati Eunhyuk yang sedang memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Cara terbaik Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan hati dan fikirannya.

Donghae segera membuka kotak musik yang menampilkan sebuah biola berwarna coklat mengagumkan, membuat Eunhyuk membuka kelopak matanya dan sedikit terpesona dengan alat musik yang dapat berbunyi jika digesek tersebut.

"Kau tahu ini apa?"

"Tentu saja biola, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Dasar bodoh." Donghae tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban polos yang Eunhyuk ucapkan tadi. Membuat Eunhyuk tak terima saat Donghae mengatainya bodoh, tak ada seorangpun guru private miliknya yang berani terang-terangan mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu terhadap dirinya. Meski Eunhyuk sangat tahu, banyak dari mereka semua mengatainya bodoh dibelakang punggungnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengataiku bodoh eoh? Berani sekali?" Ujar Eunhyuk tak terima, ia menatap tajam pria yang tengah meletakkan biola itu diatas meja dan kembali mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Salah besar jika kau hanya mengetahui benda ini sebagai biola saja." Donghae berkata acuh, ia mengabaikan perkataan Eunhyuk dan mulai memberikan suatu pelajaran penting kepada bocah pirang yang sok angkuh itu.

Eunhyuk menggeram dalam hati, rasanya ia ingin sekali mencabik-cabik wajah tua pria dihadapannya ini. Meskipun Eunhyuk akui, pria dihadapannya memiliki wajah rupawan yang sangat menawan, akan tetapi ia sangat membenci tingkah laku guru privatenya itu. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya dan mencoba memulihkan emosinya yang hampir saja lepas kendali, ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Donghae. Dan berusaha menutupi otaknya yang sedikit lamban untuk memahami sesuatu yang baru.

"Bagi setiap seniman dalam bidang seni apapun, bagian dari seni yang mereka geluti adalah jiwa dari tubuh mereka. Maka, Kau harus bisa menganggap biola ini sebagai sebagian dari jiwamu itu." Terang Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang saat ini sedang mendengarkan perkataan Donghae, meski sebenarnya Eunhyuk kurang begitu memahami ucapan pria itu.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk datar, pandangan bingung dari Eunhyuk tak luput dari sorot matanya. Ia tersenyum miring melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang seakan menyembunyikan kekurangannya.

"Lamban." Ujarnya seraya menopang dagunya, berharap anak itu mendengarkan ucapannya yang memang sengaja untuk menyindir bocah berusia 16 tahun itu.

Namun tak ada sahutan yang terdengar dari bibir anak itu, Donghae hanya bisa kembali tersenyum ketika tatapan bingung dari Eunhyuk, berubah menjadi suatu tekad untuk mampu mempelajari dunia seni yang luar biasa ini.

'Menarik'

.

.

"Bagaimana private pertamamu?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana eoh?" Eunhyuk berujar acuh, ia baru saja menyelesaikan santapan malamnya bersama dengan sang ibu. Ia berniat beranjak dari ruang makan, namun sang ibu kembali berujar.

"Ingat, targetnya hanya dua bulan. Jangan mengecewakan eomma, arraseo?" Kata ibunya, tanpa memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memejamkan kelopak mata indahnya.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan sang ibu, ia segera pergi dari ruang makan, menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumahnya.

"Dia pikir aku robot apa?!" Dengus Eunhyuk ketika ia sudah sampai di kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu dan kemudian merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang berukuran besar miliknya.

"Mengapa ia sebegitu terobsesinya padaku? Apa jika aku tak sesempurna impiannya, dia akan membenciku?" Eunhyuk berbicara entah pada siapa. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah, ia ingin mengeluarkan perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Walaupun tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengar jeritan hatinya.

Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tatkala kepalanya teringat akan sesuatu hal, ia meraih sebuah kotak yang terdapat sebuah biola didalamnya dan meletakkannya diatas ranjang.

Ia membuka kotak musik itu, mengelus sejenak biola antik yang sepertinya bernilai sangat tinggi.

"Bagaimana caranya aku memperlakukanmu sebagai jiwaku? Apa kau akan mengerti dengan kebohongan ini? Orang itu terlalu kejam untuk menjadi guru privateku, dia terlalu peka.. Membuat segalanya hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka. Aku membenci orang seperti itu, dia terlalu mendesakku.." Ucap Eunhyuk terhadap biola yang saat ini tengah berada pada genggamannya.

"Seharusnya ia hanya perlu mengajariku saja, pria brengsek itu suatu saat pasti akan menghancurkan semuanya.."

.

.

"Hachi!"

Donghae mengusak hidungnya saat panca indera penciumannya merasakan gatal yang begitu menggelitik. Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakannya.

"Ini teh mu.." Donghae menoleh, menatap secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja diletakkan diatas meja kerjanya. Ia mendongak, saat seorang wanita masih setia berdiri disamping mejanya.

"Tidurlah, sudah terlalu larut." Suruh Donghae, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum kunjung selesaiㅡMenciptakan untaian not-not balok yang akan dia susun pada partitur, menjadikan mereka sebuah lagu yang akan sangat indah nantinya.

"Mengganggumu?" Tanya wanita itu tenang. Wanita itu kini tengah duduk dihadapan Donghae, hanya mejalah yang menjadi pembatas diantara keduanya.

"Tidak juga." Sahut Donghae singkat.

"Bagaimana pengalaman pertamamu sebagai guru private?" Wanita itu masih berusaha mencari perhatian dari suaminya yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Setidaknya memang seperti inikan seharusnya hubungan antara suami istri? Setelah sekian lama berlalu, mengapa sekarang jadi sehambar ini?

Donghae meletakkan penanya dengan sedikit keras disamping buku tebalnya. Dia mendongak dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Menarik." Sahutnya singkat. Ia menopang dagu dan menghentikan aktivitasnya membuat lagu. Percuma saja jika pekerjaannya terganggu, hasilnya akan sangat buruk nantinya.

"Menarik bagaimana?" Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, sepertinya ia telah berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Lee Donghae.

Donghae hanya diam, memandangi wajah istrinya yang sedang tersenyum tanpa sepatah kata apapun dari mulutnya.

"Song Yi.. Sebaiknya kau tidur, kau tampak lelah." Ucap Donghae sebelum ia menenggak cairan teh hijau hangat dari cangkir putih bercorak kembang warna-warni itu.

Senyum yang sempat berkembang diwajah manis Song Yi, sesaat sirna begitu saja. Namun dengan segera ia kembali tersenyum, ketika Donghae kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Pekerjaanku masih cukup banyak, tidurlah lebih dulu. Aku akan mengusulmu nanti." Terang Donghae seraya menyunggingkan senyum simpul kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk enggan, namun ia tak ingin Donghae marah.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Kata Song Yi seraya beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja milik Donghae. Meninggalkan pria yang pernah ia cintai dalam kesunyian.

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk, mengarahkan pandangannya pada jendela ruang kerjanya yang memperlihatkan langit malam. Ia segera beranjak, dan berdiri di hadapan jendela yang cukup besar itu.

"Besok... Pelajaran apa yang harus ku ajarkan untuk bocah sepertimu?" Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Bocah yang sangat menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
